Where the lines overlap
by Ari Goddess of Night
Summary: How my skin has burned to see you. My right arms aches and it keeps me awake, when I cannot think of how many days I've dreamt of you. Holding you, kissing you, and killing you slowly. I will not be satisfied until I have you, Aladdin.
1. Chapter 1

Where the lines overlap

These characters do not belong to us…

This just slight AU but I'm co writing with buddy Ari

this is the Enemy Controller^~^

Chapter 1: Into the Void

Black hair swishes in the wind

as dark eyes gazed over the kingdom of black sand.

'Soon the day will come, you will be at my feet begging me to show you mercy.'

A cruel smile appeared on his pale features. His dark eyes sparkled with excitement of what will soon come.

"Xerxes!"

the smooth voice called out in the darkness.

"Yes, master?"

"Have the preparations been finished?"

"Almost master."

"Good..., and Xerxes."

"Yes, master."

"Just so you know if one thing goes wrong there will be hell to pay on

your part, got it?"

Mozenrath asked punching the nearby wall, making it crumble from the pressure.

"Y-y-ye-yes master"

The serpent stuttered nervously slithering away, leaving his master to his

previous thoughts.

Aladdin tossed and turned within his sleep. His dreams haunting him, causing him to sweat in fear. "No please don't." he whimpered in his dream. Long fingers clenched the bed sheets, as his heart continue to pulse in a rapid beat.

He could see her, his beloved Princess being burned in a hot ray of flames. Then she disappeared as if she was never was there. His insides screamed for her, but he knew that she was gone and never coming back. Tears fell from his face, his heart crushed in pieces. There will be no one to fill the void in his heart.

"Aw well what do we have here? Its a broken hearted streetrat." A voice drawled out in a silky voice. Aladdin felt his insides tense. Mozenrath moved closer to Aladdin, a cruel smile on his face. "I'll make sure you are well taken care of now that Jasmine is out of the way." his fingertips brushed across his cheek in a soft caress.

"Don't touch me you twisted freak!"

Aladdin snapped moving away quickly.

"Why I'm merely here to only comfort you, why don't

we sit down and chat?"

"Leave, Mozenrath."

" Always so cold Aladdin, but nonetheless I still have a message to deliver"

Aladdin gave him a skeptical look.

" If you want to save your dear princess and friends you will face me in

my kingdom of black sand alone. Fail to come by sunset tomorrow and I will make

this nightmare a reality and so much more."

Mozenrath began to fade into the darkness as his words slowly echoed

through the young males mind.

"MOZENRATH!"

Aladdin called out and broke the silence through his home.

sweat drenched his form, but only one thing was on his mind.

'Jasmine.'

Aladdin quickly made his way to the palace, Once inside he made his way

to Jasmine's room. There she lay undisturbed, peaceful, and unharmed.

Seeing her like this put both his mind and heart at peace;

He gently stroked her face as he kissed his beloved light on her the lips.

Sure he was scared to lose her and Mozenrath was definitely a threat, but

so far they all seemed to always allude the sorcerer and come back safely.

Why would this time be any different?

"Aladdin?"

Aladdin was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the now awoken

princess.

"What are you doing here? Is there something wrong?"

"No, everything's fine Jasmine."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, I'm okay."

Aladdin had turned to leave, but her small voice had stopped him

"Will you stay?...until I go to sleep?"

Aladdin smiled softly and sat next to her on the bed.

"Of course I will."

He said softly stroking her hair as they kissed for a final

time before her eyes fluttered shut. It wasn't long before

Aladdin had heard her soft even breathing and saw slow rise and fall

of her chest.

"Goodnight my Princess Jasmine."

He said before leaving back to his home.

Back at the Land of the Black Sand

Mozenrath smiled to himself. 'Things are going according to plan.' Xerxes floated towards his master. "The plan will work." The eel let out a chuckle that sounded so eerie. Mozenrath let his gloved hand brushed across his pet. "Go spy on them. Oh and make sure you don't get caught. Be aware that if you fail then you will be greatly punished." His tone grew dark as his gloved hand gripped Xerxes tightly, then threw him away from him. The eel whimpered then left his master's sight.

Hours later at the Palace

Aladdin pulled Jasmine close to him, his heart beating quickly. "I love you, Jasmine. Don't ever doubt me." Jasmine embraced him, a slight frown on her face. "Aladdin is there something wrong?" she asked in a worried tone. He sighed. 'I must keep her safe.'

"Jasmine, I have to go for awhile."

"I'll go with you then."

"No!"

Aladdin exclaimed, when he looked a the princesses' hurt expression

he quickly changed his tone.

"I-I mean it's something I have to do on my own."

Jasmines face softened slightly, but the hurt was still visible

on her face.

"Be careful, Aladdin."

She hugged him tightly and kissed him deeply.

'I am worried for his safety, but I'll just have to trust him.'

the broke apart after what seemed to be forever and it only ended

in a few seconds.

"I'll be back Jasmine don't worry, okay?"

She nodded, but he could still see the uncertainty that still

lingered on her face.

"Carpet."

He called out as the elegant carpet quickly flew into the room, he jumped

on as it flew out of the window.

It wasn't long before they neared the land of the black sand.

"Carpet you can drop me off, I can walk from here."

He said, the carpet did as he said, but still lingered.

"I want you to go back to the palace."

The carpet slumped in disappointment.

"Sorry, carpet it's something I have to do on my own

from here."

The carpet nodded and flew away.

He may have defeated Mozenrath times before, but he was still

powerful and he was just going to just play by his rules..on his...

board even though uncertainty still gripped at him even more so then

it did the night before. It was only until he knew what he was planning.

Aladdin neared the castle of the black sand and there still was no

sign of Mozenrath.

'Just got to stay focused and stay on my guard.'

Aladdin thought not only keeping his eyes open, but

all of his other senses as well.

"Why, so tense dear Aladdin?"

"Where are you! Show yourself!"

Aladdin yelled looking around the seemingly deserted

area.

A small brush to Aladdin's neck caused him to swing only

for his arm to be caught by his offender.

"Well well well looks like I've caught a street rat."

Aladdin scowled at him and broke away.

"Cut the crap Mozenrath what do you want!"

Mozenrath chuckled at Aladdin as he tried to tower

over Aladdin.

Aladdin quickly backed up and jabbed the sorcerer in his mouth.

Aladdin smiled triumphtly as he saw the droplets fall from his lips

Suddenly, Aladdin's small accomplishment was cut short, a powerful

magical force slammed him to the wall.

The Sorcerer wiped the blood from his lip with his left hand as he

kept his gloved right hand focused on his prey.

" Well while I do admit you got me good, I still seem to have the upper hand."

" The only way you can win is if you've got the upper hand, you coward!"

Mozenrath just laughed at Aladdin's outburst, Mozenrath pulled his hand back

so that Aladdin's body slacked and quickly pushed it back in the air so that

his body crashed back into the wall.

"If you're going to kill me stop playing around you bastard."

"As much as that idea thrills me, that is not my objective...as

of yet anyways."

"Damn you!"

A smile curved across Mozenrath's pale features as his open hand was slowly

closing.

Aladdin felt the pressure on his neck tightening with every second, and with

each passing second Mozenrath started to blur out. The last thing he saw was

that pale smile as he felt himself falling from the wall the sorcerer came closer.

"Now that I've bleed it's only fair to make you bleed twice as much, and that means

twice the pain!"

Mozenrath said laughing afterwards.

That final sentence and the laughter rung in Aladdin's ears until it all finally went...Dark.

End of Chapter 1

There you have the first chapter. We hoped you enjoyed it. Please review. Next chapter will be out soon.


	2. A Fever You Can't Sweat Out

**Hello fellow readers, **

**It's been a long time since we first started this fanfic. Well fret no more, we deeply apologize for the wait and hope this is to your liking. Remember to R & R ^_^ Rated M : Adult situations**

Where The Lines Overlap

~A Fever You Can't Sweat Out~

Aladdin groaned feeling his entire head throb with pain. His eyes fluttered open, taking in the dark walls. 'Where am I?' He thought to himself, as he started to rise. A chuckle from behind him, made him tense as he turned to face his worst enemy.

The Lord of the Black Sand moved closer, an amused smile upon his face. "Well look likes sleeping beauty has finally awakened. We've much to discuss Aladdin." He said as a matter of fact.

Brown eyes narrowed hatefully on the evil sorcerer. "Why did you bring me here?" He nearly spat at him. Aladdin folded his arms, a frown on his face. Mozenrath sighed as Xerxes flooded around him chuckling. "Well I knew you wouldn't come quietly so I had to do it this way obviously. As for why you are here, that is for me to know and you to find out." He said with a wicked glint in his dark eyes.

Aladdin threw a dirty look at Mozenrath. "I will not play any of your sick games Mozenrath." He said through clenched teeth. Amusement went through Mozenrath, then without warning he slammed Aladdin to the wall with his dark magic and he laughed lightly.

"My dear Aladdin, since when did you think you actually had a choice? From the moment you entered my domain,here in this black sand you are already in the game. So, why don't we 'play'?" Mozenrath chuckled releasing his hold on him. "Cat and the mouse is the game. Just don't get caught by me, mouse. Xerxes!" Mozenrath called to his small serpent "Yesss masster."Xerxes answered obeidently.

"I am going to give you a fair game. You can only save yourself if you can find my gauntlet or if I don't find you first." Mozenrath spoke as he smiled pulling off the gauntlet, handing it to Xerxes as slitthered away.

"What if you find the gauntlet first?" Aladdin sneered at the young sorcerer "Well then I guess you're just screwed aren't you?" (Jk XD I couldn't resist) "Well you had just better hope I don't find you first, before you make it back to this room." he laughed, a cruel sound echoed off the walls.

"How do I know you'll play the game fair?" Aladdin asked folding his arms as his eyes narrowed at Mozenrath. "I'm not using my gauntlet, isn't that reassurance enough?" The Lord of the Black Sand replied nochalantly. Aladdin shurugged "That doesn't mean anything coming from a snake in the grass like you." Aladdin shot back heatedly.

"Okay, so maybe I have let a few things loose around here, happy now?" Mozenrath walked past the dark haired soon to be Prince. "..Sure peachy. how many" Aladdin scoffed. "1, 5, 20..., I can't really remember myself." Mozenrath taunted. "You son of a -" Aladdin was cut off as Xerxes slittered past him to his master. " The game starts now, and I'm giving you a 10 minute headstart," Mozrenrath said nonchalantly. Aladdin's eyes widened at this and he threw open the door and took off down the vast darkened hallway. '10 minutes, 10 seconds what's the difference?' He thought following him closely.

~With Aladdin~

'I knew that snake wasn't going to play by the rules, maybe there's something I can do.' Aladdin looked around for some useful material to make some sort of trap for the evil sorcerer. While Mozanrath maybe powerful Aladdin hands down beat him in the agility department. A triumph smile overcame his features. 'Just you wait Mozenrath, I'll make sure it's you who suffers in the end.' He leaned down, his fingers grabbing a handful of black sand.

Mozenrath smirked, as he sauntered down the dark hall. "Ready to come out yet?" He asked as cruel excitement lit in his dark eyes. Aladdin could feel his heart race, noticing how close his enemy was. Sweat dripped from his forehead. The black sand was clutched tightly within his palms.

A moment slipped by and the footsteps came closer, Aladdin bit his lower lip. "Take that you evil snake!" He hissed as he threw the sand in Mozenrath's eyes. Only a shocked painful groan that sounded feminine caused Aladdin to do a double take. It wasn't Mozenrath he struck but the witch known as Sadira. "What the hell Aladdin?!" She snarled clearly pissed and distressed. The young woman wiped furiously at her eyes. "Just because I can control the damn sand doesn't mean I can't get hurt from having it in my eyes! You're an idiot" She continued to snap at him.

Aladdin sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "Well sorry, I thought you were Mozenrath." He said in a light voice. He moved closer to her, attempting to check her up. Sadira smacked him away from her. "I'm not that damn wannabe Jafar! What the hell are you even doing here?!" She spat out. Aladdin was about to respond but he was interrupted by a cunning smooth voice.

"Why we are in a middle of a game. So nice of you to drop by, little witch."Mozenrath strutted forward, a cruel smirk in place. "A street rat and a mouse to play with, how nice. Too bad one of you will be exterminated." Mozenrath said with a slick smile. "Since it seems that there is another player I'll change the rules a little, Aladdin if you can find the gauntlet you guys both go free, but if find it I will kill her and make you watch." The young sorcerer said in a menancing tone.

"I'm not accepting that bogus deal. Let her go free she has nothing to do with this." Aladdin spoke out in distaste, standing protectively in front of the witch.

"What if I find the gauntlet first?" Sadira strutted forward a smirk in place. Aladdin looked at her confused. 'What is she getting at?'

Mozenrath pondered this for a moment. "Alright little mouse I will give you the main choice you could give it to me or aladdin or keep it for yourself. Now that we have the idle chit-chat out of the way we will resume, go." He smirked casting a brief glance at Xerxes. Sadira took off in a run into the hallway adjacent to her as Aladdin followed closely behind her.

"Why are you following me?" She spat at him, somewhat irratated. Aladdin halted his movements, staring into her eyes. "You're not directly involved and I can't let you get hurt. It's better if we stick together." Sadira rolled her eyes and continued to walk in the path she chosen. "You mean you actually care?" She mocked. A frown passed his features. "Of course I do Sadira."

"So, when we find the gauntlet, we'll run away together, you'll leave that horrible woman and marry me?" She turned to look him in the eyes. A sigh escaped his lips. "What? No, I'm getting married to Jasmine, Sadira. I just don't want you to get hurt." He said earnestly. Narrowing her eyes, she leaned closer to him. "If you really cared about me you'd forget about her and runaway together with me." She shouted frustrated at the young man before her.

"Sadira, we don't have time to argue. I'm getting married to Jasmine, I am happy with her and I'm here to keep her safe from Mozenrath." He said truthfully. Sadira's face sunk at Aladdin's words. "That's the same as saying you don't care about me at all! I can give you so much more than she can!" Sadira raged, her eyes starting to watered.

"Sadira, now is not the time, you're being childish and we have to hurry," Aladdin said running ahead not bothering to look back. Overwhelmed with emotion Sadira dropped to her knees as silent tears made their way down. 'Why, can't I have you? Why does she get to have you? I want her to disappear.' The dark thoughts flooded her minds endlessly.

A amused expression crossed Mozenrath features as he sauntered toward the young crying woman. "Oh, look a helpless street mouse." Mozenrath gloated behind her. Sadira felt her hands clenched in anger, her voice snapped. "Shut up! What do you want?!" The Lord of the Black Sand folded his arms, halting his step. "Why to make you a deal. I've got to say you are very perceptive witch. " he said in a calculating tone walking up behind her.

"What do you mean?" She said biting back a smirk as she stood up. "I know you already have the gauntlet." Mozenrath spoke softly as his bare fingers came in contact with her shoulder, almost hard gripping. Sadira winced slightly, feeling the discomfort at his presence."So, what if I do?" She replied shrugging away from him. "I have a plan, one that will make Aladdin yours." He said smoothly catching her off gaurd. Sadira turned to face him their eyes boring into each other. "I'm listening." A knowing smile crept upon his face. "Here's what will happen-"

-Here is a Line-

Aladdin continued to check the corridors lining the maze like dungeons. He wanted to stop, but he couldn't stop not now with Jasmine possibly in danger. A voice echoed through the corridors an umistakenable evil laugh that bore into his head. "Oh, poor Aladdin so close yet so far. Guess what you have won, my little streetrat?" Mozenrath laughed again.

A rush went through him, Aladdin could have sworn the voice was getting closer. He started to run, had to escape his twisted game. Aladdin couldn't tell where the voice was actually coming from, he felt like he was running blind. The laughter was almost unbearable and there was the sound of sudden footsteps getting faster, closer, and just louder with every second.

Aladdin was suddenly jerked back by his neck, as he started to struggle trying to swing back, when his arms were forcibly put at his side. Warm lips softly grazed his ear. "I'm going to hurt you, no...I'm going to break you, Aladdin." Mozenrath whispered, venom dripping from his voice as he tighted his grip on Aladdin's neck. Aladdin tried even more franticly to break free, but his body was paralyzed by Mozenrath's magic. Then everything went black as the laughter echoed around him.

**Thanks for reading! It was quite a ride to put it into words. Promise more is on the way. Also anyone curious what Mozenrath has planned? ^_^ We have a surprise in store for you guys! Remember to review your thoughts!**


End file.
